icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Pickard
| birth_place = Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 49th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2012 |}} Calvin Pickard (born April 15, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League (NHL). Pickard was drafted by the Avalanche in the second round (49th overall) of the 2010 National Hockey League (NHL) Entry Draft. He played his junior hockey with the Seattle Thunderbirds of the Western Hockey League. His older brother, Chet, also a goaltender, was drafted in the first round of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft by the Nashville Predators. Playing career Pickard began his major junior career with the Seattle Thunderbirds of the WHL in 2008–09. Despite only totalling 16 wins in 62 games with the Thunderbirds in his second season, Pickard posted a save percentage of 0.914 and was named to the 2010 WHL West First All-Star Team. Although ranked as the top North American goalie by central scouting, Pickard was the third goalie chosen in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, when selected in the second round, 49th overall, by the Colorado Avalanche. During the 2010–11 season with the Thunderbirds, Pickard was invited to take part in Canada’s National Junior Team selection camp for the 2011 World Junior Championships. He was not selected for the final roster. On March 25, 2011, it was announced that Pickard signed a three-year entry level contract with the Colorado Avalanche. He spent the remainder of the season with their American Hockey League affiliate team, the Lake Erie Monsters. At the outset of the 2011–12 season, Pickard was assigned to the Seattle Thunderbirds, where he finished his junior career. The 2012–13 season was his first full season as a professional, and Pickard played in 47 games for Lake Erie, recording 20 wins. In the 2014–15 season, Pickard began the year with the Monsters but was recalled to the Colorado Avalanche on October 16, 2014 after Semyon Varlamov was placed on injured reserve, he made his NHL debut the same day against the Ottawa Senators as he had to come in for Reto Berra who was injured in a collision; Pickard allowed four goals on 27 shots in a 5-3 loss. Pickard was sent back to the Lake Erie Monsters on October 25 but was recalled on November 18 after Semyon Varlamov suffered a groin injury. Pickard earned his first win on November 22 after coming in to relieve an ineffective Reto Berra, Pickard stopped all 17 shots he faced in an eventual 4-3 Overtime win. After more poor play from Berra, Pickard became the starting goaltender and continued in impressive form until Semyon Varlamov permanently returned to the team, after which Pickard became the teams primary backup goalie. Pickard was returned to Lake Erie on December 28, in order to resume a starting goalie role. In the 2015-2016 season Pickard began the year with Colorado's new AHL affiliate the San Antonio Rampage, he was recalled early on in the season when Semyon Varlamov suffered a groin injury. He would return to the club in lte December when Reto Berra injured his ankle, Pickard recorded his first NHL shutout on January 16, 2016 against the New Jersey Devils. As a restricted free agent, Pickard was signed to his first one-way deal with the Avalanche, agreeing to a two-year, $2 million contract on July 5, 2016. International play Canada}} Following a second successful season as a backup with the Avalanche, Pickard was selected for his first International Tournament for Canada at the 2016 World Championships in Russia. He played two round-robin games for Canada, winning both times, en route to help claim a gold medal. Personal life Calvin was born in Moncton, New Brunswick and at the age of 7, moved to Winnipeg, Manitoba. It wasn't until after his move to Winnipeg that he decided to become a Goaltender. By age 9, he had fully transitioned. Pickard's older brother, Chet, is also a professional goaltender, drafted by the Nashville Predators and currently playing with German club, the Iserlohn Roosters in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Regular Season Awards & Achievements *Played in World U-17 Hockey Challenge (2009) References External links * Calvin Pickard's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Seattle Thunderbirds alumni